


Lost Cat

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, but i used their cookie names bc i didnt feel like coming up with new ones, i guess its technically like a, ive been thinking abt it for a while but idk what to call it, little slice of life kind of thing yknow, lord crumbles iii does what all cats do and gets in trouble, not sure how to describe the au, this might become a series if i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Tiger Lily found a cat that wasn't supposed to be there. Her own cat, while friendly enough, would never have accepted it staying with them.Good thing she's meeting up with her friends anyways.
Relationships: Cocoa Cookie & Kiwi Cookie | Kiwi Biker Cookie (Cookie Run), Cocoa Cookie & Marshmallow Cookie (Cookie Run), Cocoa Cookie & Pancake Cookie (Cookie Run), Cocoa Cookie & Roguefort Cookie (Cookie Run), Cocoa Cookie & Roll Cake Cookie (Cookie Run), Cocoa Cookie & Tiger Lily Cookie (Cookie Run), Cocoa Cookie & Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run), Kiwi Cookie | Kiwi Biker Cookie & Tiger Lily Cookie (Cookie Run), Marshmallow Cookie & Pancake Cookie (Cookie Run), Marshmallow Cookie & Roll Cake Cookie (Cookie Run), Whipped Cream Cookie & Pancake Cookie (Cookie Run), Whipped Cream Cookie & Roll Cake Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Lost Cat

“Who’ve you got there, Lily?” Kiwi asked, looking up from polishing his motorcycle as his friend rode up on her own.

“Kiwi, you’ve met Butter before,” Cocoa said,  _ not _ looking up from from bike maintenance, the most important part of the day.

“No, she’s got another cat with her,” Kiwi said. “I’m not  _ dumb _ .”

Now, Cocoa looked up. Tiger Lily  _ had _ brought two cats. Her own Butter was seated in the custom basket, designed to keep him safe during city rides, but next to him was another cat.

“Oh,” Cocoa said. “He looks fancy. Where’d you find him?”

“Outside my apartment,” Lily said. She didn’t get off her bike.

“Is he lost?” Kiwi asked.

“Hurt,” Lily said. “I figured I’d stop by for a little bit to say hi, but I should take him to the vet.”

“Let’s all go,” Cocoa said. “Maybe they know where he lives.”

~*~*~*~

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen this handsome man before,” Banana said. “There are more expensive veterinary clinics in town, his regular doctor might be one of those. Someone so fancy, though, you’d think they’d get a license.”

“Hope so,” Lily said.

Banana nodded. “Unfortunately, we’re kind of full here. Can any of you take care of him until we find out where he belongs?”

Kiwi looked at Lily. “My apartment doesn’t allow pets.”

“Butter’s only fine with other cats if he doesn’t have to poop with them,” Lily countered.

The two looked at each other for another moment, and then turned to Cocoa in unison.

“I’d have to ask my siblings,” She said. “But if we can agree on it, I’d love to.”

“Your  _ cousins _ will be thrilled, though,” Kiwi pointed out.

“Yeah,” Cocoa agreed. “Assuming this little guy likes cuddles, anyways.”

~*~*~*~

“Really, I’d like a little more warning before you go looking at cats,” Marshmallow said over the phone. “I’d have come with you.”

“He was a surprise,” Cocoa said. “And it’ll only be temporary. Come on, Mallow, the vet’s full.”

“Hold that thought, I just heard the door,” Marshmallow said. Farther from the phone, Cocoa heard her yell “Welcome home!”

Roll Cake and Pancake, a small army in and of themselves, could now be heard in the background, chattering excitedly about the day and everything that had happened, and Cocoa had to wait a few minutes so Marshmallow could get the point across to Whipped Cream without alerting them of the feline possibilities.

Eventually, though, the kids were doing homework, and the adults could properly discuss the cat.

“If nothing else,” Whipped Cream said. “I’ve got that tour next week. I’ll feel better knowing that they’re distracted by a cat while I’m gone, really.”

Marshmallow protested, a little bit, but her siblings knew her, and so did she; she was trying to be a little responsible, was all.

“I’ll tell the kids when they’re done with their homework. They’ll be thrilled,” Whipped Cream said. “See you when you get home.”

“See you then,” Cocoa said, and hung up, grinning at her friends. “I can take the cat.”

Kiwi cheered.

~*~*~*~

Pancake and Rollcake met Cocoa at the door, and she introduced the cat to them. It waited primly, in her arms, as they cooed and scratched its ears.

Banana had helped them produce some posters for them to put up around town. Found: lost cat. No tag on collar. It had Cocoa’s phone number on it, too.

The cat (“Mr. Kitty,” Pancake called him) was picky, but they were able to get him to eat eventually, with some more expensive cat foods put onto some of their better plates.

The next day, Cocoa and Kiwi and Lily went out, putting up the posters around town where they seemed likely to catch someone’s attention. Cocoa only hoped that whoever the cat was supposed to live with was the sort of person who would see them. Not everyone spent time out in the street, after all.

After that, things mostly returned to normal, with the added routines of the (somewhat eccentric but nevertheless loving and adorable) cat. Whipped Cream left for his dance tour, as scheduled, and Marshmallow and Cocoa teased him about his crush on the violinist the whole way to the airport, since his flight was while the kids were at school and couldn’t come to see him off (and therefore couldn’t complain about it when he got mushy, which he inevitably did).

The days wore on, until almost a month had passed and Roll Cake was making noises about giving the cat a new name, if he was going to be staying for so long. Cocoa, Lily, and Kiwi went on their rides, as normal, and checked out anything that looked interesting, like always.

“Hey, the new coffee shop’s open,” Kiwi said. “Let’s check it out.”

“Looks expensive,” Lily commented, but the three of them were already parking their bikes and heading inside.

It  _ was _ expensive.

“Okay,” Cocoa said. “We’re spending my brother’s money today. If he complains, I’ll tell him I was scoping out the joint to see if he could take a date here. Sounds good?”

Her friends nodded, and the three of them purchased their drinks at the counter, before joining another customer in wait.

They were beautiful, refined in a way Cocoa recognized from her brother’s patrons, but they were also exhausted.

“Hey,” Kiwi said, ever the extroverted, friendly type. “Rough night?”

“More than one,” The stranger allowed. “My cat got out, and I’ve been looking for him all month. Kids and I are worried sick.”

Lily and Kiwi looked at Cocoa, who supposed she had to take up the rest of this conversation, if Kiwi wasn’t willing to finish what he’d begun. “What’s your cat like?” She asked. “We found a cat around that time. It’s a small chance, but…”

“We put up posters,” Lily said, and turned back towards the counter, indicating that her contribution to the ongoing conversation was complete.

The stranger described their cat, down to his mannerisms, and  _ yes _ , it  _ was _ the same cat.

“Can I come pick him up when we’ve got our drinks?” Roguefort (that was, evidently, their name) asked. “I’ve just been so worried…”

“Yeah, of course!” Cocoa said. “I just have to call my sister and tell her to pick up our cousins.”

Roguefort nodded. “School, right?” They said. “The one my kids go to isn’t very far from home, so they usually walk themselves.”

Cocoa shrugged. “Ours is a bit more of a trip, so someone has to drive. Oh, did you drive here?”

“Walked,” Roguefort said. “Easier than parking, in this part of town.”

Kiwi and Lily looked at each other. Considering the layout of the town, this person was either  _ very _ rich, or ridiculously difficult to exhaust.

“Yeah, we never bring the car out here,” Cocoa agreed. “Can I give you a lift?”

Roguefort paused. “I thought you said  _ you  _ didn’t drive here.”

~*~*~*~

After some good, expensive coffee and Roguefort’s first ever motorcycle ride, they arrived at Cocoa’s house in the mid-afternoon.

“Marshmallow should be back with the kids soon,” Kiwi said as the four of them moved up the walk.

“I’d love to meet them,” Roguefort said pleasantly. “Perhaps if they get along with Walnut and Chestnut, they can come visit us sometimes, or vice versa.”

“That’d be alright,” Cocoa said, opening the door and leading the party inside. “We’d enjoy the company.”

The cat, Lord Crumbles III, ran right up to Roguefort, purring up a storm.

“Oh, who is just the most capricious and precious young lord in the city,” Roguefort said, kneeling down and taking on the tone used exclusively for pets. “It’s you! You lost us all a month of sleep!”

Lord Crumbles, for his part, purred even louder.

**Author's Note:**

> cookie run!! ive been a fan for a while, but it sort of fell by the wayside when the daily goals became too much for me. I'm getting back into it though!! which means thinking about this au again, including incorporating newer cookies and also, maybe, finally writing any of it. This may end up being the only thing I write for this, but it may not be. I float freely on the winds of my own self indulgence


End file.
